


In The Darkness Of It All

by Ashwang



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort, Drinking, Hurt, Love, M/M, Pain, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashwang/pseuds/Ashwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony were meant to be together and after breaking up, Steve finds himself going back to the genius, even after Clint makes an unexpected revelation.</p><p>(I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but I will be updating regularly. This is a lot more interesting than I have made it sound!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART ONE

**Author's Note:**

> This is painful to read and it was to write. I hope to get part TWO up as soon as. Writing it now, so you shouldn't have to wait too long.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome. Enjoy? Or cry, whatever you want! 
> 
> Ash xo

“You can't fix him. No one can fix him. Move on. With me” Clint whispered, holding Steve's hands as he stood on the roof of the apartment building, the rain soaking through their clothes, thunder rumbling in the distance.

“Be with me, Steve” 

“But I want him” Steve's hands dropped from Clint's and he turned to leave.

“You're making a mistake. He'll hurt you again” Clint called after him.

Steve didn't turn around, instead his head dropped and he walked to the fire exit. His feet carried him down the stairs, out of the building and out on to the sidewalk. Hailing a cab, he looked up at the roof where Clint stood watching him. He couldn't face the look he knew would be on his friends face and as the cab pulled up, he broke away from the lingering gaze and got inside the warm, dry vehicle. 

“Stark Tower, please” 

//

Tony had left Steve a month ago. In that month he had drank his way through triple his weight and more in expensive alcohol. Every time he slept, he dreamed of Steve. Every time he was grasping the toilet, throwing the contents of his stomach up, he begged for Steve to rub his back and tell him everything was going to be okay. But he knew it wasn't going to happen because Steve had moved on with Clint Barton, his friend, his teammate. 

It was all his fault. If he hadn't pushed Steve away, if he gave him that extra bit of attention and told him he loved him, maybe things would be different. But this was Tony's life. This was his MO. He didn't get the great guy, the happy ending – instead, he got darkness, the consuming loneliness and a bottle of amber liquid that suffocated him, put him out of his misery for a short while. 

He felt so sorry for himself but there was nothing he could do to change it. Steve was the best part of him and he threw it away. And for what? 

He left Steve. He couldn't put Steve through any more of his shit, and what made Tony feel worse was that Steve would never have left him. He would've stuck it out, looked after him, even though Tony treated him like he didn't matter. He did matter. He was the only thing that kept Tony breathing, but he couldn't let Steve see the real him. The sad desperate little boy that craved his fathers attention and never got it, the boy that lost his parents and lived an isolated life until he decided flaunting his money around was a good way to fill a void until there was too much of a hole to fill. 

Tony felt the vomit threatening him again and he ran to the bathroom. Just making it to the sink, he choked out what he could and slumped to the floor, the cold tiles welcoming him like an old friend.

“Why am I so pathetic?” he managed through sobs.

//  
Clint went back into the apartment he had been sharing with Steve. He liked to disappear knowing he could always come back to the apartment and Steve would be there with open arms. Somehow he'd developed feelings for the super-soldier over the course of their friendship and now, drenched and rejected, he wished so deeply that he never said a word. He could've just disappeared and not come back, and that would be that. No more Steve, no more worries. But in some twisted fantasy, he thought Steve might actually like him back. Unfortunately, the love Steve felt for Tony Stark was standing in the way of him being happy, and although usually he would just let it go, he couldn't. Not this time. Not when he listened to his heart instead of his head for once.

Staring at the empty room, he lost it. Trashing the place, the adrenaline pumping through him, the blood pouring from his hands – it felt good. He felt in control, but so incredibly out of it. Once he stopped and his hands started to throb and the burn got too much, he let out a cry, no tears, but a choked scream that he didn't realize he was even capable of creating. 

Washing his hands, the blood still oozing from his skin, he wrapped bandages round them and although the white turned to a faded pink, he picked up his bag and left. 

//

There was a lot wrong in Steve's life. He had been asleep for 70 years, his friends and family were all gone and he was alone. He wasn't entirely alone, in all honesty, but it felt like it the majority of the time. He had found friends in the other extraordinary people that made up the Avengers, earths mightiest heroes, and for that he was thankful. But without Tony, he felt the loneliness overwhelm him. Clint had tried desperately to help him, but it wasn't enough for Steve, no matter how bad it sounded, and it was bad, he couldn't help but think it. Tony was the only person he needed, but he was also the only person that hurt him more than anything in the world.

Tony pushed him until he broke. Tony fixed him and made him feel like limitless. Tony ripped him, tore him, scattered his pieces and ran away, but Steve couldn't live without him. A month. A month without Tony was suffocating. Steve didn't care how pathetic and needy he was, he knew his love for the genius was enough to overlook any of that. He knew what he had with Tony was enough to overlook any of the shitty things Tony had said and done to him.

God, how he couldn't wait to see him. He was scared that Tony would reject him, but he hoped that Tony would see him and love him again, like he used to in the beginning. 

//

“You know, I've never been with anyone that's made me feel so, so, what's the word?” Tony whispered into Steve's hair, kissing it lightly as they laid in bed.

“Happy?” Steve smiled into Tony's chest.

“Happy. Yeah” Tony chucked softly, pressing another kiss into Steve's hair.

“I'm happy too, Tony” 

//

“You don't know what it's like to wake up after 70 years and not know what you're doing anymore. To not know where you fit in, where you're going in life” Steve cried as Tony leaned against the worktop in his lab, arms folded across his chest, emotionless.

“Yeah, well, maybe you should stop trying to find the answer to all your troubles in me” Tony bit, instantly regretting it, but not showing Steve any expression.

“You're all I have. Why are you doing this to me?” Steve's knees were weak, his head sweating, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

Tony didn't answer, instead he left the Tower, hoping Steve would leave by the time he got back. His heart sunk when he saw Steve had moved out, leaving a note on the kitchen surface. Why couldn't he just be normal? Why couldn't he accept that Steve only wanted to make him happy?

'To Tony. I now know it's over between us. I just wanted to love you. But I guess it doesn't matter to you. Always yours, and that means always, Steve'

Tears pricked in his eyes, guilt and every other vile feeling flooded his system and before he knew it, he was crying his eyes out laying on the kitchen floor, clutching the note in his hand like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

//

Pulling up outside the Tower, Steve paid the driver and made his way to the entrance. He let himself up to find empty bottles thrown all over the place, clothing abandoned leading to the bedroom. He took a deep breath, hoping that he wouldn't find Tony in bed with someone else and pushed the door open. Nothing. No one. He breathed out in relief but stopped when he heard a small whimpering sound coming from the bathroom. 

Tony was in a ball on the tiles. The room was a heavy scent of sweat and vomit. 

“Oh, Tony” Steve whispered, dropping to his knees and pulling Tony's head into his lap so he could cradle him.

“I'm s-sorry, Steve. I know, I know I don't deserve you. But I. I” Tony was trembling beneath Steve's fingertips.

“Shh, it's okay, Baby. I'm here now. Let me look after you” 

Picking him up, he placed Tony in the shower and stripped him down. Tony's head lulled back and forth, his eyes flickering. The water rushed down from the shower head and tricked over Tony's thin body. Washing him as carefully as he could, he rinsed him off and shut the water off. He proceeded to dry him gently with a soft towel and then he carried him to the bed, where he laid him down, put a pair of boxers on him and tucked him in.

Steve turned to start tidying the penthouse, but a hand on the back of his shirt stopped him.

“Don't leave” Tony looked up at him, eyes watery and full of hope.

Steve got on the bed and cuddled in behind Tony, holding him tight to his body. He knew Tony loved him, knew he couldn't live without Steve, but he needed Tony to say it, to show it. For now, he'd forget it and make Tony feel better. The rest could come later.

//

When he woke up, the guilt hit him hard enough to make him feel as if he was winded. Like the air had disappeared from his lungs and he had forgotten how to breathe. He turned to see the other side of the bed was empty. Had he dreamed Steve had come back last night? 

Shaking, he stepped out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen where Steve was wearing his old track pants and a tight tee, making breakfast bare foot.

“Tony. What are you doing out of bed?” Steve said, urgency rising in his voice.

“I'm fine. Why are you still here?” Tony cursed himself. Why did he have to be such a dick?

“I. I wanted to make you something to eat that wasn't in liquid form and $50 a bottle” Steve bit his tongue.

“Oh. Thank you” Tony's head bowed as he sat at the breakfast bar.

Steve placed the hot food in front of him and joined him on the other stool. Eating in silence, Tony started to feel better. He knew Steve would want to talk about what had happened and this time he wouldn't hold back. He'd let Steve know everything, it's what he deserved.

Clearing their plates, Steve then grabbed them and washed them up. Tony looked around. The place was ridiculously tidy, not a bottle in sight. He missed neat-freak Steve.

Once Steve was finished, he held out his soft hand for Tony to take and lead him into the bedroom.   
Tony sat down, eying the Soldier as he paced in front of him, a pensive look on his face.

“Tony, I came back because I can't be without you. I don't care how stupid it sounds, I need you in my life. I can't function without you. I understand if you still want to be apart, whatever you need, but I really hope you've changed your mind” Steve didn't break eye contact as he watched Tony sink into the bed under his gaze. “So?”

He didn't know what to say. He wanted Steve. He loved the guy, but the words wouldn't come out. Couldn't. Why didn't they just come out? Tony shrugged his shoulders without thinking and that's when Steve lost it.

“I can't believe you, you son of a bitch! You turn yourself inside out after leaving ME and when I ask YOU to come back to me, all you do is shrug your god damn shoulders? How DARE you!” Steve spat, his arms flying above his head, his voice hoarse.

“I didn't mean to. I don't know. I don't know what I'm saying, Steve. Words fail me, you know I'm no good at this. You know how fucked up I am. I'm not trying to hurt you”

“But you are. You are hurting me, Tony. You are hurting me beyond belief” Steve sunk to the floor.  
“I've lost so much in my life. My parents, friends, myself. Letting you in is just another thing to add to the list. I can't let you in knowing you'll go again” Tony whispered, looking at his feet.

“Why do you have it in your head that I'm going to leave you?” Steve whispered back, trying to get Tony to look at him by edging closer.

“Because it's just what happens. I'm not good enough for you, anyway. I don't even know why you want to be with me” Tony shifted on the bed, awkwardly.

“Tony you're plenty good enough” Steve pulled himself up onto the bed beside Tony and took his hands in his. “You're the person I want to share my life with, the person that makes me truly feel alive and happy. What do you want?” Steve ran his thumb over Tony's knuckles.

“I want you. Here. Please” Tony looked up and his soft hazel eyes met Steve's.

Steve pulled the genius into a deep, passionate kiss. He kissed him so hard he could hardly breath but he didn't want to stop. He needed this. He needed to taste Tony, to be with him in this moment. Tony kissed him back with the same hunger and when the time came to break for air, it lasted less than a second before they were devouring each others mouths once more.

Laying entwined in one another, Tony kissed Steve's chin and sighed in contentment.

“So, are we back together?” He needed to know.

“Yes, Tony. But we have a lot to work through. If you're up for it, I'd love to be with you” Steve stroked Tony's shoulder, praying for him to agree.

“Then we are back together” Tony snuggled into Steve's neck and held on to him tight. “Wait, what about Clint?” Tony's eyes opened fiercely.

“There is no Clint. There never was. He's my friend, nothing more” Steve calmed him.

“Oh. I thought -”

“You thought wrong, genius”

Steve kissed Tony's lips softly before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

//

Clint had found himself in a bar he'd never been to before, surrounded by idiotic drunks and half naked women. Downing his fourth beer, he paid and picked up his bag before spotting a man in the corner of the room, sitting on his own, watching Clint.

Without thinking, he headed over to the man who he quickly realized was Bruce Banner. He looked tired. Clint smiled warmly, despite everything that was happening and took a seat next to Bruce in the scarlet booth.

“Hey”

“Hey. You look like hell” Bruce laughed.

“You don't look so fresh yourself” Clint toyed back.

“Why are you here? Thought you had a pretty boyfriend” Bruce sneered, without realising.

“Who? Steve? He was never my boyfriend. Too hung up on that jerk Stark” Clint shook his head.

“Really? Well... that changes things. Wanna go somewhere more private?” Bruce's expression was dark, flirty, dangerous.

“Sure” 

They left and before they both really understood what was happening, they were in Bruce's motel room, undressing each other. 

When they had finished, Clint left and headed for the airport. Had he really just slept with Tony's best friend? Hulk? He mentally shook himself and decided upon a place to visit. Wanting to get away from all the bullshit that he didn't need in his life was consuming him. Clint wasn't the type to fall for someone and let it be known. He kept his cards close to his chest and that way he didn't get hurt. Steve Rogers didn't mean to, but he hurt Clint, and taking off was best for everyone. In a way, he wanted Steve to be happy with Tony, though he knew it was a huge mistake on Steve's behalf. He looked up at the orange lights on the board and hummed to himself. He hadn't been to Budapest in a while.

//

Tony woke in the middle of the night, Steve draped over him. Gasping for air, the heat getting too much, he gently lifter Steve off him, which was pretty impressive considering how much Steve weighed and padded into the bathroom. Looking at his gaunt face in the mirror, he cursed himself. How could Steve love someone that looked like a homeless, alcoholic?

Running the water in the sink, he splashed his face and began studying himself. His beard had grown out and looked awful. His eyebrows needed twee-zing, he needed some serious moisturizer around his eyes and his hair needed a good cut. Tomorrow he'd book an appointment with Lorenzo.

Crawling back into bed, Steve pulled him into his strong muscly chest and nuzzled Tony's head, breathing out softly. Tony wasn't going to push Steve away this time. This was his last chance. He was going to take it and run with it, no matter how hard it was. Steve was worth every second.

Watching him sleep, the moonlight trickling over Steve's incredible enhanced physique, watching his chest rise and fall, hearing the little breaths, the soft purring of his snores, the slight smile that danced upon his lips, Tony smiled to himself. A real, honest, smile. 

“I love you, Cap” Tony whispered before closing his eyes

“I love you too, Tony” Steve breathed, causing Tony to laugh.   
Steve was the only person that knew Tony and he would be stupid to throw it away again. 

//

Bruce was on a path of destruction, but this time it was just him and not the other guy. Since the avengers went their separate ways, he had felt lost. He tried to go back to Calcutta but it didn't feel right, he didn't belong any more. He couldn't hide. 

He had bought an apartment close to Tony's Tower so he'd have someone to turn to when things got rough, but since Tony had Steve, he felt as if he couldn't go to Tony anymore. Instead he threw himself into working on way to reverse what had happened to him but to no avail. He was stuck the way he was. 

Tony never made him feel like a monster. Tony took all of Bruce and made him feel better. He had told Bruce that the other guy saved his life after what happened to him and Bruce genuinely thought it was a nice sentiment. No one got him like Tony did, and that's when he became attached. Silly Bruce, he would never want you when he's got Captain America.

So instead of telling Tony any of this, he drank himself into oblivion, worked like a dog and slept with strangers. That was until he slept with Clint. He had never thought much of Clint, not really giving him the time when they had first met as he was fascinated by Tony Stark. But after their brief encounter, he found himself thinking more and more about the Hawk.

Clint didn't say where he was going. He had left as soon as he could and Bruce didn't try to stop him. Feeling too empty to care, but now the emptiness was being filled with confusing thoughts about Clint Barton and Bruce didn't know why. He did, however, know that he wanted to see Clint again, and soon.

He wished hopelessly that Tony would call him sometime. He needed a friend right now.

//

Steve moved his things back into the Tower and things started to feel normal again. Well, as normal as two super-heroes dating and living together was. Tony was finally starting to think that allowing himself to be happy with Steve wasn't such a bad thing, but the nagging at the back of his head didn't quite stop. 'He's going to leave you' rang through his mind but he tried his hardest to shut it out. Steve loved him, he wouldn't leave. Right?

Putting the last of the boxes in the recycling, Steve walked up to Tony and planted a firm kiss on his lips, holding his waist tight. Tony leaned into the kiss and smiled against Steve's soft pink lips before breaking for air.

“What did I do to deserve that?” Tony laughed.

“Do I have to have a reason to kiss you other than because I want to?” Steve smiled, biting his lip in the most adorable way.

“No, of course not. Now, kiss me again” Tony grinned.

//


	2. PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART TWO: Everything is starting to feel normal again, but there's a few more things to be revealed as relationships develop further.

Clint was lying to himself. There was no way he could go to another country and forget about what was happening. Steve had gone back to Tony, he had slept with Bruce Banner and now he would have to face it.

He arrived back in New York, hands healed and his mind focused. 

The week he spent in Budapest, he had met up with Natasha who was there on a mission. SHIELD quickly asked him to join and they had fought side by side. It felt right, it felt normal, but Clint couldn't fight the overwhelming urge that was hanging over his head to go back. 

Natasha had asked him what was going on and when he broke down and told him she simply replied with 'Love is for children' then sat next to him on the bed and looked at him hard before saying 'But if you need to go back and sort things out, I suggest you do it before it's too late' She left the room after that and he packed his things.

// 

“It's getting late, Clint. We should probably go to bed” Steve smiled, placing the empty popcorn bowl on the coffee table and stretching, his muscles rippling under his t-shirt. 

“Yeah, sure” Clint couldn't take his eyes off Steve who was walking across the living room.

“Goodnight” Steve called before closing his door behind him.

Clint couldn't stop himself. He threw himself off the couch and opened Steve's door to reveal a half naked man brushing his teeth in the en suit mirror. He lingered for a second, before Steve caught him looking and smiled, rinsing his mouth and wiping it with the back of his hand.

“Are you okay?” Steve chuckled softly, walking back into his bedroom.

“Steve, I. I need to tell you something” Clint shifted awkwardly.

“And that would be?” Steve grinned, gesturing that Clint should speak with his hand.

Clint's cheeks were red, he was starting to feel nauseous and couldn't speak. He quickly took in a huge gulp of air and shook his head.

“Doesn't matter. Night, Steve” Clint left, closing the door behind him and sliding down it to sit on the wooden floor. “I love you” he whispered, hoping Steve would hear him. 

//

Tony woke Steve up early, too early even for Steve because he was excited. He was going to take Steve to the new art exhibition at the Museum and had the perfect day planned. It was carefully thought out thanks to the help of Pepper and Jarvis and all he had to do was get Steve to go with him.

“Have you even slept yet, Tony?” Steve smiled, still half asleep.

“No, but that's not the point. Come on, Cap. Get up, we've got so much to do today!” Tony jumped lightly on top of Steve, straddling him and kissing his neck.

“Tony!” Steve giggled.

Tony nipped at his neck, leaving tiny purple marks that quickly healed. Tony mentally cursed the serum but then sat up and looked down at Steve's body. Marveling at it for a moment, he then mentally took back what he had previously thought. Thank the lord for this incredible man.

“What're you looking at?” Steve blushed.

“Just a beautiful beautiful man with an incredible god-like physique and a massive di-” Steve clamped his hand on Tony's mouth before he could finish his sentence and looked at him in mock-seriousness.

“Keep it clean, Mister” Steve tried not to giggle.

Steve let go of Tony and brought Tony down to his level, crashing their lips together fiercely, taking every part of Tony in his hands, not wanting this moment to end. Tony stopped when he shot up, eyes wide.

“Come on, Steeeeve. We have to get ready!” Tony acted like a five year old, dragging Steve out of bed and into the bathroom. 

Tony turned the water on and turned to look at Steve who was standing naked with a small smirk pulling at his lips. Tony couldn't look away. Still so stunned by Steve's body and confidence that he only had when in Tony's presence, he could barely blink.

“I'll only get in there, if you come in with me” Steve propositioned.

Tony nodded his head so quickly he thought he was going to give himself whiplash and undressed quicker than he thought was possible. 

“After you” Tony said, trying hard not to sound like a teenage boy getting his first blowjob.

They had never done it in the shower before.

//

After a more than evertful shower, the pair dressed and left the Tower, getting into the black Mercedes parked outside, Happy standing with the door open with a smile on his face.

“Morning, Happy” Steve said before getting into the car.  
Tony whispered their destination in Happy's ear and they set off down the street.

Steve leaned his head on Tony's shoulder and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He was happy. They were working things out and it was good, no tension, no pain. It was the way it should have been the whole time. In the last week they had learned how to be around each other again, giving each other enough space by Tony working in his lab and Steve going to the gym, drawing, cooking. They made love every night, and began to trust one another once more.

Today Tony decided to test himself by taking Steve on a little adventure. He wouldn't to prove how happy he was with Steve and that he did care about him and his interests. He wanted Steve to laugh and smile after all the misery he had caused him before. This time he knew what to do and he hoped Steve would get it.

“Where are we going, baby?” Steve breathed through the kisses he was placing on Tony's neck.

“It's a surprise. Today is all about you” He beamed, causing Steve to melt under his gaze.

Looking out of the window, Steve realized where they were when they pulled up the front of the museum. He turned to Tony and threw his arms round his neck, careful not to hurt him.

“You're the best boyfriend, Tony”

“I'm trying to be” Tony said to himself as Steve got out of the car, thanked Happy and made his way up the steps. 

Tony caught up to him and they linked arms, going through the double doors. 

//

On their way out, Steve bought a couple of postcards with some of the artists work on as souvenirs and a cup of coffee for Tony. Handing it to him, Tony looked almost ecstatic. They held hands and walked down the steps to the car where Happy was once again waiting for them with a pleasant look upon his face.

“Thank you, Tony. That was really lovely of you” Steve smiled.

“Don't keep thanking me, Cap. Today is about you. Happy! The on to the next destination, if you will” Tony winked.

Steve was so in love with Tony, he would go anywhere with him. But he was certainly liking the fact that the billionaire was taking an interest in the things he enjoyed. He couldn't wait to see where Tony was taking him next.

Soon enough they were driving through Brooklyn and Steve felt his stomach flutter. He loved Brooklyn and all the memories he had of it. Happy pulled up outside a park and the pair got out. Tony took Steve's hand and led him to a secluded part, where there was a blanket laid out on the ground, with a picnic basket sitting next to it and a bucket of iced champagne. 

Before Tony let Steve sit down, he pulled out a box from underneath the blanket and handed it to Steve.

“What is this?” Steve looked confused.

“Open it” Tony laughed softly, taking a seat on the blanket.

Steve sunk down carefully beside Tony and read the tag.

'Enjoy, Capsicle. Always yours, and that means always, Tony' was written in red ink. Steve tore the paper and opened the cardboard box to reveal a set of black leather sketch pads in all different sizes, a set of brushes, pencils, paints and other essentials.

“Tony this is great. Thank you so much, honestly. They're beautiful” Steve smiled, stroking the leather and then leaning to kiss Tony on the mouth. 

Tony hummed against Steve and they pulled away. Opening the champagne and pouring them both a glass, he raised one hand and looked at Steve, hard. Steve was blushing under the heavy gaze and biting his lip in the adorable way Tony went crazy for.

“To my beautiful boyfriend, who loves me for me and who I will love, always” Tony breathed, his eyes filling with water.

“Tony...” Steve whispered, crawling into the genius' lap. “I love you, so much” Steve pressed small kisses on Tony's forehead, taking Tony's glass and placing both of them down on the grass.

Tony smiled and shook his head, trying to stop the tears from falling. He breathed in sharply and looked up at Steve. “Thank you” he whispered before Steve kissed him deeply.

They ate the lunch that Pepper had packed for them, talking and giggling with each other. The sun was shining over the park that Steve had grown up in as a kid. Steve was so happy to be back in this park, to feel young again. He couldn't help but notice Tony seemed off and before questioning him, Tony started to pack up the picnic and called Happy. Steve took one last look around the park before following Tony to the car.

Tony didn't say anything on the way back to the Tower. He just looked out of the window, his leg shaking. Steve didn't know what to do. He didn't want to press Tony and spoil their day but he also wanted to know what was going on inside the mans head.

They got out of the car, thanked Happy and made their way up to the penthouse. Tony looked somewhat nervous as they rode the elevator up to the top floor. As they exited the elevator, Steve grabbed Tony by the wrist and spun him round to face him.

“What's going on? You've been acting weird since we left the park” Steve said, almost in his Captain America voice.

“Steve” Tony smiled. “I'm fine” He tried to turn but Steve stopped him.

“Tell me”

Tony used his free hand to punch in the code to the door and it opened. He then asked the blond to close his eyes and led him out onto the balcony where he manoeuvred him into a chair and sat down beside him.

“You can look now. Light 'em up, boys!”

Steve opened his eyes just in time to see the first firework go off. Tony had organized their own firework display, knowing Steve loved them and he pulled Tony into him, kissing him gently.

“Tony this is great!” Steve shouted over the noise.

“I missed your birthday, which is also fourth of July – I though I'd make it up to you” Tony shouted back, smiling, his eyes flashing green with the light of the fireworks.

“I love you” Steve smiled, holding Tony close and looking up at the sky.

//

Clint watched the pair sitting on the balcony together from the bedroom. He longed so badly to be in Tony's place, giving Steve everything he needed, being the one he wanted. Swallowing back the lump in his throat, he disappeared again into the shadows.

He knocked on the motel door he had been in the week before and waited for an answer. After a couple of minutes, Bruce opened the door and swayed in the entrance, a bottle of tequila in his hand.

Neither one of them said anything, instead they devoured each others mouths and after a swift kick to the door, hearing it click behind them, they made their way to the bed and spent the night together once more.

Waking up at 5am, shivering from having no covers, Clint sat up and put his clothes on.

“Leaving so soon?” Bruce whispered in the darkness.

“Yeah. Got things to do” Clint replied, tying his boot laces.

“He doesn't want you, Clint” 

“And how exactly would you know?” Clint bit back.

“Because I felt the same way about Tony” Bruce faked a laugh.

“What?” Clint turned the side lamp on.

“I was in love with Tony. Ridiculous I know. But there's no way you could stop them being together. They are just meant for one another, I guess. After all the shit Tony puts Steve through, he stays and even when they break up, they are pulled in again. It's beautiful, in a fucked up way” Bruce smiled, eyes red.

“So you're saying I should just give up?” 

“Do what you want, Clint. I just don't want to see you hurt anymore” Bruce whispered, turning away.

Clint looked hard at him, his face turned into a confused expression. What exactly was Bruce trying to say then? Steve didn't want Clint, he knew that. Watching them on the balcony, how Steve connected with Tony, how he looked at him, kissed him... Clint would never be enough for Steve all the time Tony was around. And he was starting to accept it.

“Do you want me to go?” Clint asked, watching Bruce intently.

“No” Bruce breathed, turning to face him, the light catching his features perfectly.

“Okay” and with that Clint undressed himself again and got into bed and pulled Bruce into his chest. He turned off the lamp and kissed Bruce's forehead sweetly before closing his eyes. He didn't know exactly what was going on or how he felt, but what just happened had felt right so he didn't question it any further.

//

A few days later, Tony woke up in his lab to the sound of his cell phone ringing. 

“Stark” Tony grumbled into the speaker.

“Hey, it's Bruce. Did I wake you?”

“No, no. I never sleep. What's good, Banner?” Tony lifted his wrist to read the time. 12:56, Steve was going to be so mad at him for missing lunch.

“I wanted to know if we could meet up. Discuss some projects, have a chat, you know” Bruce said awkwardly into the phone.

“Yeah sure. How about dinner tonight? We'll go to that Thai place you like. I'll have Happy pick you up at eight” 

“Will you be bringing Steve?” Bruce bit his tongue hard, waiting for a reply.

“Nope. I'm sure he'll find something to do. I need some bro-time. So, eight?” Tony said.

“Eight's fine with me”

//

After ordering, Tony stared at Bruce, waiting for him to talk. He knew Bruce had something to say but couldn't work out what.

“What's going on in there, Banner?” Tony smiled, gesturing to Bruce's head.

“Ah. I. I need to talk to you, Tony. I don't want you to freak out or anything though. You won't right?” Bruce looked awkward.

“As long as you don't freak out and break your favourite Thai place” Tony joked.

“Funny. Tony. How do I even say this” Bruce made a small noise in the back of his throat and looked at his hands that were placed firmly on the table. “I used to have a crush on you. Oh god, no that's not the right word. More like, I was ridiculously in lust with you? I don't know. Anyway, I liked you. But I know now that what you and Steve have is something good and I don't want to get in between that. I just wanted you to know. I guess what I'm trying to do is move on” Bruce rambled.

Tony sat wide eyed in disbelief. Bruce looked up at him and shrugged, then back down to his hands. Tony laughed.

“That was a joke right?” Tony smiled.

“No, Tony”

“Oh. Oh, Bruce. You know I've only ever thought of you as a friend” Tony whispered, so no one could hear them.

“I know. I don't feel that way about you any more, Tony. I just needed you to know. I. I think I'm in love with Clint” Bruce muttered.

“Two bomb-shells in one night, are you trying to kill me?” Tony laughed, causing Bruce to look up at him. “Look big guy, I know I've not always been the best friend you deserve, especially after Steve and I broke up, but you know you are always welcome at the Tower. You should've told me about your crush, Bruce. But, I'm glad you're over it. I promise to pay you more attention” Tony smiled from across the table.

“Thanks, Tony. That means a lot to me” Bruce managed a smile.

Their food arrived and they both dug in without another word until Tony got his head around the second thing Bruce had said.

“So, Clint Barton, hey?” Tony winked with a mouthful of food.

Bruce shook his head and laughed, throwing some rice in Tony's direction.

“Shut up”

//

Although Tony wished he said more to Bruce, he was glad the night was over and he was getting into bed with Steve. Steve had sat up and waited for him all night and had leapt at him like a puppy when he came through the door. 

Tony held Steve extra tight, thankful for Bruce telling him what he did, because now he knew that there was no chance of Steve leaving him for Clint if he was shacking up with Bruce. It was selfish of him, but it made him feel better knowing he had Steve all to himself. Though Steve had told him they were never together, he didn't trust Clint as far as he could throw him.

When Steve woke up, Tony told him everything Bruce had said. He looked a little confused at first, asking Tony if he had feelings for Bruce, to which Tony replied 'Hell no, he's my friend' and they quickly moved past it. Steve then thought about his friend Clint and what he had said to him the night he had come back to Tony. He hadn't seen him since then and decided that if Bruce and Clint were together, he could invite them over for dinner.

“No. We're not having Clint fucking Barton in our house” Tony snapped.

“Tony, you're being ridiculous. He's with Bruce, who is your friend and Clint is mine”

“Clint also wants you”

“Clint is with Bruce. Now, call Bruce. I'm going to prepare dinner”

Tony sulked down to his lab and dialled Bruce's number. No answer. Thank God. A couple more rings and he would put the phone down, then a familiar voice came through the speaker.

“Hey, it's Clint. Bruce is in the shower. Can I help you?” 

“So you two really are doing the nasty” Tony snickered.

“What do you want, Stark?” Clint snapped.

“Steve wants to invite you both to dinner. He said seven. Wear something pretty” and with that Tony hung up.

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Three is where all the shit goes down. Hope you are still reading and finding some sort of enjoyment from this. 
> 
> This piece if very different from my other fics and I hope you like it just as much. 
> 
> Leave comments and tell me how I can make it better/what you'd like to see etc. I will take any positive criticism on board! 
> 
> ASH X


	3. PART THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this three part fic. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it.
> 
> I know it was a bit heart aching at times, but hey, I always deliver on the happy endings, right?
> 
> Thanks for the hits and I hope you leave comments etc.
> 
> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> ASH X

Setting the table for four people should never take this long, but Steve wanted it to be perfect. He never got the opportunity to have people over and he wanted things to go well. Even if he couldn't handle Tony and his 'ways' he would at least try to control how everything else went.

The table was laid with silverware upon napkins, next to Tony's finest (and Steve was pretty sure it had never been used) china. He had arranged flowers for the centerpiece and Tony had even let him use the crystal glasses. 

Checking on the food one last time before getting in the shower, Steve told Jarvis to get Tony out of the workshop. 

“No. Not yet, Jarvis. I'm busy”

“Sir, Captain Rogers says it's important to him”

“Well tell Captain Rogers that I don't feel like it” Tony mocked his A.I.

“Very well, Sir”

“Why don't you tell me yourself?” Steve said from the doorway of the lab.

He walked over to Tony and folded his arms, waiting for the genius to say something.

“I don't want to have dinner, Steve. Not with him” Tony looked at the floor.

“Why? I told you nothing happened between us, Tony. You believe me, right?”

“I can't trust him”

“Well you have to. For one night. If you won't do it for me, then do it for Bruce” Steve pleaded.

Steve didn't let Tony answer, instead he turned his back and made his way upstairs to shower.

Tony stood in the lab on his own, dumbfounded. He wanted to be a good friend to Bruce and he wanted to make his boyfriend happy, but he didn't know whether he could deal with having the man who looked after the man he loves when they had broken up in his home. His stomach turned at the thought of Clint touching Steve when he was playing 'poor me' in the Tower by himself. 

Breathing out an exasperated sigh, he went upstairs to get ready, knowing that he couldn't let Steve down. 

//

Tony dressed in a crisp white shirt, black blazer, black dress pants and a red skinny tie, finished off with black pointed shoes. Steve stood in the living room with a glass of red wine, his jaw dropping at the sight of his former-playboy boyfriend. Waltzing up to Steve, Tony places a firm kiss on Steve's mouth and smiled, his eyes twinkling with seduction.

Steve wore a pale blue shirts with tight navy dress pants and brown leather shoes with a slight heel. 'As if he needed to be any taller' Tony huffed to himself. His hair was slicked back and his muscles were dancing underneath the tight shirt.

“Hey, how about we just go to bed instead of have dinner?” Tony teased, holding Steve's hips.

“How about you just do this one thing for me and then we go to bed?” Steve teased back, his expression then turning serious. “Please Tony. It's one night” Steve looked too adorable to resist.

“Fine. But know the only thing getting me through tonight will be the knowledge of you naked and on top of me” 

“Sir, Clint Barton and Dr Bruce Banner have arrived” Jarvis alerted.

“Goodie” Tony rolled his eyes before picking up a glass of wine. “Steve, where's my scotch?”

“We're drinking wine, tonight” Steve smiled as Clint and Bruce walked through the door. “You need to lay off the harder stuff” he whispered harshly to Tony as he walked past him to greet their guests.

Tony downed the glass, cringing at the taste before plastering on his famous Stark smile and holding out his hand for Bruce as he approached. Tony did like Bruce. He was the only genuine person he knew, but the thought of someone so intelligent going out with... Clint, it was just incomprehensible.

“Thanks for inviting us. It's been a long time”

“Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Bruce” Steve smiled sincerely. “Clint, can I take your coat?” Steve offered his arm.

“Thanks” Clint said, dumping it in his arms and joining Bruce by his side.

Bruce and Tony started talking about something major science-y and boring, leaving Clint to speak to Steve. Clint didn't really have much to say. Well, the truth was he had a lot to say but not in the company of the other two men.

“I need to check up on the beef” Steve announced. Clint followed behind him.

Leaning over, his pants tight against his ass, Clint's mouth watered at the beauty that was Steve. He quickly snapped his attention to a cooking book on the work surface when Steve stood up again. Steve got the plates from the cupboard and put them next to the chopping board, so they were ready when he was to serve. 

“So. Bruce, huh? How's that going?” Steve smiled.

“Good, actually. Not that you really care” Clint looked disinterested. 

“Oh come on, Clint. That's not fair” Steve defended himself, letting his arms fall to his side as he composed himself.

“Look Steve. I told you how I felt and you... you threw it in my face!” Clint snapped.

“Everything okay in there?” Tony called from the living room.

“Everything's fine” Steve replied, then waited a moment before turning his attention back to Clint. “I'm sorry, okay. But you know how much I love Tony” 

“Yeah, I do. I've never understood it, but I do” Clint edged closer to Steve, who stood his ground.

“I don't expect you to. But I care about you, Clint. You're my friend and you were there for me when things went downhill. I hope to repay you some day. But for now, all I can do is offer my sincerest apology. I never meant to send you any mixed signals or..”

The blond was interrupted by the sound of Clint's laughter.

“Steve, you didn't send me mixed signals. It was obviously all in my head. I thought you could actually like someone like me, but I was wrong. No hard feelings, buddy” Clint lied.

“Good. Okay” Steve cleared his throat and turned back to finish getting the food prepared.

“No. I can't do it” Clint said, walking over to Steve, turning him to face him, holding onto the soldiers neck and bringing him down to kiss him.

Tony walked into the kitchen at that moment, followed closely by Bruce. Steve pushed Clint off and went to leave when he realized they had an audience. Clint looked at Tony, smugness written across his face. That's when Tony saw red, he lunged at Clint and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him out to the living room and onto the balcony where he leaned him over the railing.

“Better clench up, Legolas, it's a long way down” Tony said through gritted teeth.

“Tony, think rationally. Just stop what you're doing and come back inside” Steve pleaded.

“I just caught the man I love kissing a man I despise and you want me to think rationally?” Tony spat, still holding Clint over the railing.

“He's not worth it” Bruce spoke.

Steve looked at him and shook his head.

“No, he is worth it, Bruce. He made a mistake. We all make mistakes, just let him go Tony. Bruce, please” Steve said, shifting his gaze to all three of them.

Tony's hand tightened around Clint's throat as he watched the archer's face turn purple, his eyes bulge slightly, watering. He then loosened his grip and eventually let go. Tony threw his hands up and walked back into the living room and going to the secret cupboard he kept his liquor in.

“Tony, you dare drink that”

“Oh why don't you stop me”

Steve looked defeated as Clint rubbed his neck and sorted his collar out. Bruce stood quietly as Tony took the cap off the vintage scotch and poured it into a short glass. Steve then went into the kitchen and begun dishing up the food.

Bruce took his seat at the table, laying his napkin on his lap. 

“Care to join us, Tony?” Bruce smiled.

“Really?”

“I'm hungry” Bruce replied.

Tony slung himself down into a the black leather dining chair and poured half the glasses contents down his throat, watching Clint the whole time. Clint sat next to Bruce, who shifted away when Clint tried to touch his hand.

“I'm sorry” Clint whispered.

“We'll talk about it later” Bruce returned.

Steve came through the door with two plates of beef, steamed vegetables and potatoes. He set gravy down on the table and went back to the kitchen. He then bought out his and Tony's plates and sat down. He looked at the three men and whispered a silent prayer before digging in, the others doing the same, minus the prayer.

“Shit, Steve, this is really good” Clint complimented, a mouthful of potato.

“Thanks” Steve blushed.

Tony's stomach turned as he tried to eat. He was the only person that should make Steve blush, Clint had no right. After a long and agonizing dinner, Bruce shook Tony's hand and thanked Steve for the brilliant dinner. He then apologized for the bumpy start and left with a doggy bag full of Steve's home made apple pie.

Clint thanked Steve and shot Tony a look before catching up to Bruce in the elevator. Once the doors closed and they were alone, Steve turned to the billionaire.

“Do you think Bruce is going to be okay?” 

“I hope so. But honestly, I'd rather he wasn't and he left that sonofabitch” He muttered, picking up the bottle of scotch.

“Tony, please” Steve pleaded.

“What? I caught my boyfriend kissing another man tonight, I think I'm entitled” Tony spat.

“You know it wasn't like that. Why don't you believe that you're the only man I have eyes for” Steve choked, tears threatening.

Tony heard Steve's voice break and put the alcohol down, stepping into Steve's space and holding him close. He kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back, trying to sooth him. He didn't mean to take anything out on Steve, it was just his own stupid insecurity coming out. He loved Steve, more than he could ever put into words, but seeing him with another man unleashed something in him. He knew then how lucky he was that Steve had come back that night, that Steve hadn't forgotten about him and moved on. He knew then how much Steve truly loved him and that he'd never hurt Tony.

Steve sobbed, his body shaking under Tony's hands. He whispered in his ear to try and calm him, leading him to the bedroom and settling him on to the bed.

“I'm sorry, Steve. I'm sorry I took my insecurities out on you. It's not you, I promise. You're perfect and you love me and I'm stupid. Please forgive me” Tony begged, still rubbing Steve's back.

Steve looked at him through blurred eyes and messy blond hair, tears running down his cheeks. Tony couldn't stand the way he made Steve look like this. He couldn't stand knowing it was him that caused Steve to cry, to break down.

“You know how much I love you, Tony” Steve whispered through small choking noises in the back of his throat, sniffing hard.

“I do. And I don't mean to take my own shit out on you. You don't deserve it and I don't deserve you” Tony looked away, shaking his head.

“Stop putting yourself down. I love you. I take you as you come and I adore you. Everything about you, so please just be yourself. I came back that night because I couldn't face living without you. I could've run away with Clint, I could've moved on and forgotten you but I didn't because I am nothing without you. I have no meaning. You make me the happiest man alive and after seventy years of sleeping, I'm glad that the one person on earth helping me through this, is you” Steve smiled, wiping his eyes. “I love you, Tony”

Tony didn't realize he'd been crying until Steve wiped a rogue tear away. 

“You mean all that?” Tony managed weakly.

“With all my heart” Steve placed a hand over his chest.

“I'm the luckiest man in the world” Tony laughed, pulling Steve into a passionate embrace and kissing the side of his head. “Don't ever go again, even if I tell you to, don't, promise me?”

“I will never leave again, Tony. I promise”

//

At Bruce's motel, the conversation went very differently.

“No fuck you, Clint. I thought you were getting over him and then you kiss the guy. If Tony hadn't dragged your ass to the balcony, I don't think I would've been able to stop myself from doing it” Bruce spat, pacing the room as Clint watched him from the bed.

“I'm sorry, Bruce. It's done. I won't do this again” Clint said, trying to calm Bruce, not wanting the other guy to make an appearance. 

“Out. Get out. I don't trust you. I thought this was what I wanted. What we both wanted, but it's not working so I want you to go” Bruce said, still pacing, his mood erratic.

“Bruce”

“GET OUT” Bruce roared.

And with that Clint picked up his bag and left the room, slamming the door behind him. He'd ruined any chance of real happiness and now it was time for him to leave. Calling Natasha from a nearby payphone, he asked if she needed any help on a mission. Within ten minutes, a SHIELD car picked him up and took him to the airport. 'This is what I'm supposed to be doing with my life, not falling in love' Clint thought as he boarded the plane to the top secret location. 

//

A few weeks later, Bruce had stopped moping around and joined Tony and Steve at an annual Stark fundraiser. The three sat a table with Pepper and Happy making idle chit chat before Tony had to go up and make his speech. Pepper looked at her watch suddenly and turned to Tony was kissing Steve, a blush on the solider going from head to toe. He still wasn't used to the public side of their relationship. Tony found it adorable.

“Tony, it's time. Are you ready?” Pepper smiled, knowing the answer.

“Born ready, Pep” He grinned, pecking her on the cheek and winking before making his way to the stage.

The guests cheered in the large hall, decorated with ice sculptured and other glittery shit Tony didn't care about. 

“Okay, okay, calm down” Tony grinned. “Thank you all for coming tonight. What you're doing here is important to the future of technology that will help prolong life on earth. You all do fantastic work and I'm glad to be a part of this company and have brilliant people in my life. One of those people is Captain Steve Rogers” Tony winked at him, causing him to duck in his seat. “He's a great man, and without him I probably wouldn't be standing here. So please, raise a glass to him” Tony raised his champagne flute, as well as every guest in the room, who had now turned to face him, cheering. “Thank you. Now, enjoy the rest of your night and if you have any questions, please feel free to contact me via Pepper Potts, who is of course our CEO. Goodnight” Tony smiled and bowed as everyone clapped.

Tony walked over to the table and winked at Bruce who knew exactly what Tony had planned and looked at Steve, put his hand out and as Steve took it, he pulled him up and lead him outside.

“Where are we going, Tony? You still have guests in there” Steve asked, worried what people would think.

“So?” Tony said, handing the valet boy a ticket.

“So, don't you think it's a little rude to leave early?” Steve said.

“Not when all I can think about is how much I want to take you to bed, cap” Tony purred into Steve's ear.

The valet boy pulled up in front of the two super-heroes and handed Tony his keys. Tony gestured for Steve to get into the dark gray Audi R8. Tony laughed as he put his foot down and drove like a maniac across the city back to the Tower. Steve clung on for dear life but eventually let himself enjoy the ride. 

The pair couldn't keep their hands off each other all the way to the top floor of the Tower. They stripped each other on the way to the bedroom from the elevator. Steve threw Tony down on the bed and went in the top draw for some lubricant. Tony licked his lips at the sight of Steve slicking himself up. He looked so innocent, yet so horny at the same time. He was impossibly irresistible and he was all Tony's.

Placing kisses all over Tony's body, he finally parted his legs and placed a finger inside Tony's entrance. He then worked Tony up until his back arched up and he was begging for Steve to take him. Steve smiled, kissed Tony on the lips hard and did as he was told. Pushing himself in slowly, Tony's moans filling the air, he clung on to the genius' hips and finally felt himself fill Tony. 

“Move, baby” Tony said through clenched teeth.

Steve built up a steady rhythm, absorbing every facial expression Tony made, in awe with every noise he made, with how he felt around his dick. Tony was close, Steve could feel his own climax building and as he moved inside Tony just a little harder, Tony's body shook with an orgasm as Steve's name escaped his lips in a hot throaty voice, sending Steve over the edge too.

Pulling out gently, he grabbed a towel and wiped Tony's cum form his stomach and cleaned his dick, then threw the towel at Tony who did the same.

Steve then got back onto the bed and pulled Tony onto his chest, kissing the top of his head.

“Wow, Steve” Tony breathed.

“I know” Steve chuckled softly.

“You're amazing, you know that, right?” Tony tickled Steve's chest with his fingertips.

“Not as amazing as you” Steve gushed before turning off the lights and holding Tony even closer.

“I love you so much. You make me ridiculously happy” Tony whispered, the darkness filling the room apart from the small blue light coming from the reactor that was enough just to illuminate their faces. 

“I love you too, Tony. I'm glad you're happy, because I am too” Steve kissed Tony again and closed his eyes. 

Soon they were both in a peaceful sleep, clinging tightly to each other. They were where they were supposed to be and no one or nothing could stand in their way, no matter how cliché it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on another College AU! at the moment, so hopefully some of you will look forward to reading it.
> 
> Thanks for the views, so thankful.


End file.
